fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Shianatu Broadcasting Network
The Shianatu Broadcasting Network is a digital broadcasting company operating from Portville, Oreconsin. The Shianatu Broadcasting Network formed from a purchase that was made by The Kohrumai Broadcasting Company of all Shianatu Digital Networks LLC assets after going bankrupt. The Shianatu Broadcasting Network broadcasts in The United States and The Sovereignty of Dahrconia. History The Kohrumai Broadcasting Company was originally started in 2012 by Randy Webb in Portville Oreconsin originally as DNRJW-TV. Offered as an alternative to other Television stations, Mr. Webb was noticing that other broadcasting services were becoming biased in their commentary and programming. So using $2000 that Randy had borrowed from his grandmother, Randy purchased his first TV Studio in Portville, Oreconsin in order to provide a way to make news that was unbiased and without any political or corporate influence. Opened as DNRJW-TV in Portville, the popularity of the station increased as decent news reports were coming into the station. On Monday June 17th, 2013 DNRJW-TV was approached by DirecTV with a request. Based on the popularity and demand of the news that DNRJW-TV was delivering, would DNRJW-TV be willing to accept a spot on the channel lineup. After some negotiations on both sides, DNRJW-TV started delivering content to DirecTV Channel 91 on Monday July 22nd, 2013. And after two more months of negotiations, DNRJW-TV started delivering content on Dish Network Channel 99. On November 12th, 2014, a very wealthy benefactor passed away and left his entire 15.5 billion estate to Kohrumai Broadcasting to use as their platform for total independent broadcasts. It was requested by the estate that the name of the benefactor remain anonymous. This inheritance did include close to 310 million dollars in stocks and bonds that the Kohrumai Broadcasting Company can use to keep logistics up and running while viewer donations will be used to keep programming up and running. (similar to PBS). This stock acquisition has made it possible for Kohrumai to become revenue self sufficient along with viewer donations and acceptable advertising. On March 1st, 2015, KBC aquired the rights to a number of nostalgic children's shows, including some shows that have never been seen in America before, also for E/I reasons they bought the rights to Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?. On March 27th, 2015 WHST-DT in Syafriyar City, Partridgia, Republic of Greenprodia became the second affiliate to carry Kohrumai programming. This move marked the second local affiliate to carry Kohrumai programming. This move made it the first affiliation outside of the Sovereignty Of Dahrconia. As of 9:54 AM Pacific Daylight Time March 28th, 2015. The company made an offer to KCER-TV to try and save it. KB then purchased KCER fully the next day. On April 2nd, 2015, Weiss Broadcasting, operator of a view little-known public access stations and one Tiny Pop station, WDRD (formerly a RDN station), sold itself, it's stations, and it's entire budget of only $50,000 to KBC. Kohrumai Broadcasting Company and the Rainbow Dash Network then started a Kickstarter project in order to get a dual-affiliated RDN and Kohrumai station to come on the air. WDRD was chosen as the first dual-affiliated RDN/Kohrumai station. KBC and RDN reached their $230,000,000 goal in just 6 hours. On April 3rd, 2015, KBC launched the Arabic-language service KBC's Voice of Arabia (TV network) , showing Arabic shows and Arabic-dubbed programs (in old accent and modern accent). On Monday November 16th, 2015 JOZX-DTV became the broadcast affiliate for the Kohrumai Broadcasting Company based in Tokyo, Japan. On Friday December 15th, 2017, Shianatu Digital Networks LLC announced that due to cuts and budget shortfalls, that they had declared bankruptcy and that all Shianatu Assets would be sold to the highest bidder. The auction which took place Thursday December 28th, 2017 saw Kohrumai winning Shianatu Digital Networks assets. When the assets were acquired, the Dahrconian Federal Communications Commission ordered Company CEO Randy Webb to make a choice on names for his new broadcasting league. After consulting the board of directors and a call to fans, the final decision is that Kohrumai Broadcasting would become Shianatu. It was decided that May 1st, 2018 will be the day things switch over permanently to what will now be the Shianatu Broadcasting Network. Programming should not be affected as the switch happens. 1600p Broadcast Format As of March 1st, 2015 Kohrumai Broadcasting started showing programming in 1600p picture format. 2160p Broadcast Format One June 4th, 2016 CEO Randy Webb made an announcement. "I Randy Webb am announcing the launch of 2160 broadcasting on Kohrumai Broadcasting affiliates and national networks. 2160p is 3840×2160 pixels in the 16:9 scale. This launch will take a little time, however we anticipate this move will happen in late 2016 to early 2017. We are more than ready to handle this switch as we help local broadcasters continue to make upgrades. Thank you" Current Programming Initially Kohrumai Broadcasting started out as just a simple news affiliate, trying to deliver unbiased and clean reporting. However as the network grew, demand for other shows outside of the news grew. The Move to Shianatu will also add new programming to this lineup. (upcoming) List of current shows. News: * Good Morning New York. * This Morning Dahrconia. (mix of Today NBC CBS This morning CBS and Good Morning America ABC * Kohrumai Nightly News. Dramas: * Desperate Landing * Twilight Fire * Picket MD (mix of both House MD. and Quincy ME.) * Saint Other Place (play on Saint Elsewhere) * Dynasty Crest (mix of Dynasty and Falcon Crest) Sci-Fi: * Space Port 7. * The Others. Sitcoms: * Starsky and Files * I Dream of Jeannie * Emergency! Fatman * The Red Green Show * Grounded For Life * Carlbunkle Does What We Don't... Do (title is a "Take That" (in TVTropes' words) to Sega's (in)famous "Genesis Does What Nintendon't" slogan) Soap Operas * Morningside * Guiding Light * Memorial General (Play on General Hospital) Game Shows * Spin Off (Sovereignty Of Dahrconia) * Trivia Trapezoid (Sovereignty of Dahrconia) Children's Programming * Lil' Elvis and the Truckstoppers * Where in the World is Carman Sandiego? * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles More Programming is currently in the works, and will be launched soon. Available Networks This is currently all the networks and channels that are owned by The Shianatu Broadcasting Company. * RockerVerseTV * DerpTV * KBC's Voice of Arabia (TV network) * JOZX-DTV - Kohrumai Broadcasting Company Tokyo Japan 2015 US TV broadcast realignment As of March 23rd, 2015 no real affects to Kohrumai programming are being foreseen with the realignment. Of course the company will keep an eye on things, and may purchase some items as the Alignment comes to full bear. Another Broadcast Realignment? Recently rumors started spreading about another proposed broadcast realignment within the United States and maybe other countries. To try to address some of these rumors, Kohrumai CEO Randy Webb had this to say. “I am hoping that another broadcast realignment within the United States doesn’t happen. It would drastically impact all the work we’ve done in the states, and with our continued expansion a new broadcast realignment would possibly destroy what work we’ve done here in Portville and with our US headquarters in La Grande and New York” About an hour after the initial statement was made, Mr Webb placed a call to several broadcast executives to get a scoop on the rumors concerning a possible realignment. All rumors were finally put to rest as all broadcasters have agreed that any attempt to make another broadcast realignment will result in immediate action including sanctions and lawsuits against any entity attempting to change the way things are.. Official Logos The Official Logo of The former Kohrumai Broadcasting Company Kohrumai_Superabet_City_Gif.gif Kohrumai_Slobokia_Gif.gif Kohrumai_Pearl_City_Gif.gif Kohrumai_Los_Angeles_Gif.gif Kohrumai_Tokyo_Gif.png Kohrumai_Inkopolis_Gif.gif IKBC-DT.png|First Logo Kohrumai_Seattle_Gif.gif Kohrumai_Texicana_Gif.gif Kohrumai_Portland_Oregon_Gif.gif Kohrumai_Toronto_Gif.gif Kohrumai_Boise_Gif.gif Kohrumai_Atlanta_Gif.gif Kohrumai_Denver_Gif.gif Kohrumai_Union_La_Grande_Gif.gif Kohrumai_New_York_Gif.gif WRDL.png KBC_New_Logo.png Kohrumai_Broadcasting_48Gif.gif Kohrumai_Broadcasting_48-2_BaseGif.gif KBC_New_Logo.png|2015 Company Logo Kohrumai.png|Old logo. KBC New Logo.png|Kohrumai Broadcasting Company New Logo KBC Mobile.png|The KBC Mobile App Image Gallery KOHRUMAI BROADCASTING DEDICATED C-BAND SATELLITE.png 2015 KOHRUMAI BROADCASTING TV PRODUCTION SYSTEM.png 2015 KOHRUMAI BROADCASTING FORD TRANSIT NEWS VAN.png Category:Gallery Category:Fictional television networks Category:Portville Category:Oreconsin Category:Sovereignty of Dahrconia Category:Television channels and stations established in 2012 Category:Channel 9 Category:Channel 10 Category:Channel 11 Category:Channel 12 Category:Channel 14 Category:Channel 15 Category:Channel 16 Category:Channel 17 Category:Channel 18 Category:Channel 19 Category:Channel 20 Category:Channel 21 Category:Channel 22 Category:Channel 23 Category:Channel 24 Category:Channel 26 Category:Channel 27 Category:Channel 28 Category:Channel 30 Category:Channel 32 Category:Channel 35 Category:Channel 42 Category:Channel 45 Category:Channel 48